Promise me just one more night
by Miss Halfway
Summary: Cuando Charlie despierta a Todd en mitad de la noche para decirle algo, él no le cree. Contiene spoilers del final de la película. Pasen y vean. Dejar reviews adelgaza.


**Advertencias:** contiene spoilers del final de la película. Algo angst.

**Notas de la autora: **escrito para lauraescobazo, porque me lo pidió. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas escribir algo porn, pero fui incapaz head desk.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen -desafortunadamente-.

Dejar reviews adelgaza.

* * *

Cuando Charlie le despertó zarandeándole en medio de la noche y le dijo que Neil había muerto, Todd no le creyó.

Primero pensó que todo era una broma pesada. Los miró uno por uno y estaba a punto de articular 'No tiene gracia, chicos' cuando vio rastros de lágrimas en todos y cada uno de los tan familiares rostros.

Lentamente, su cerebro hilvanó el pensamiento de que los conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no se habrían puesto a recordar los peores momentos de sus vidas sólo para gastarle una broma.

Así que le creyó.

Volvió la mirada hacia la ventana mientras tragaba saliva. Fuera nevaba, y el campus pintado de blanco resultaba paradójicamente hermoso. Oyó a alguien (nunca supo cuál de todos fue) decir que lo mejor sería que lo dejaran solo y luego pasos saliendo del dormitorio que, hasta esa noche, había compartido con Neil.

Su primera reacción fue estrellar el puño derecho contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez, hasta quedarse sin aliento y desollarse los nudillos. Luego, cuando el dolor que comenzaba a embotarle la mano era lo único que sentía, se levantó de la cama, se dejó caer en la de Neil y se abandonó a él y a su olor.

Neil, que había capturado su mirada desde el primer instante en que lo vio. Se mezclaba fácilmente con el resto de alumnos, con el pelo repeinado característico del primer día de clase y la camisa a rayas sin una sola arruga, pero algo en el fondo de sus ojos presagiaba que no era un chico como los demás.

Todd siempre le había profesado una admiración ilimitada y una envidia igual de incondicional. Neil era una persona sensible, pero no como Todd. Neil reía, bromeaba, disfrutaba de la vida. Luchaba por sus sueños y evitaba encerrarse entre cuatro paredes, alegando que la libertad era la mejor posesión del hombre. Hacía resurgir de sus cenizas clubs que habían caído en el olvido muchos años atrás y escribía poesía. Todd lo sabía porque, a veces, cuando se suponía que ambos debían estar durmiendo, lo veía escribir frenéticamente en una libretita que luego escondía bajo el colchón con una linterna por toda fuente de iluminación.

Rodó sobre un costado para quedar boca abajo sobre la cama de Neil y deseó no tener la nariz tan taponada para poder seguir aspirando, con la desgarradora desesperación de un adicto a la heroína, el olor que su compañero había dejado en la almohada.

Su mano, actuando por mero impulso, se deslizó a través de las sábanas hasta alojarse bajo el colchón, donde buscó y rebuscó hasta hallar la libretita. Todd la contempló a la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana y lloró por él, por Neil, por el mundo, porque sólo en la primera línea su amigo concentraba todas las encontradas emociones del momento.

_Prométeme una sola noche más._

_Prométeme que dormirás conmigo hoy_

_y, si aun sigues queriendo marcharte,_

_lo harás por la mañana._

_Deja que me despida de ti como te mereces._

Siguió leyendo hasta llegar al final del poema, cuando las lágrimas le cegaban y sólo veía negros borrones sin forma donde debería haber palabras. Debajo de la firma de Neil (Todd la acarició, porque era lo único y lo último que le quedaba de él), su amigo había escrito algo más con su casi incomprensible caligrafía de efes y tes estilizadas y vocales juntas y apretadas.

_Cuando leas esto, Todd, yo ya estaré muerto._

_Siento haberme ido así, sin despedirme. Creo que era más fácil de esta manera. Lamento todo lo que os estoy haciendo sufrir (o eso espero, al menos. ¡Si no os estáis deshidratando por las lágrimas, volveré para atormentaros en forma de_poltergeist_!), pero era la única salida posible. No, no la única salida. Era lo único que podía hacer. Espero que me entiendas, o al menos que lo intentes._

_No lo pases mal por mí. Piensa que he muerto feliz. En ti delego la responsabilidad de __**vivir**__ feliz._

_Neil_

No fue la póstumamente descubierta carta de su amigo lo que consoló a Todd, sino el_Te quiero_ que Neil había tachado varias veces, pero no las suficientes como para que Todd no lograra descifrarlo, antes de escribir su nombre.


End file.
